A Strange Occurrence
by NorDaBoar
Summary: A innocent sleepover gone wrong. What to do next? warning- strong language
1. What Happened?

The slumber party had been going fine. Soul, Maka, Liz, Patty, Kid, Black Star, and Tsubaki had all been having a nice time watching movie and playing Board Games. It was simple and not to extravagant like the ones Black Star would host. It was obvious that black star had put a little something in his drink, but nothing was too crazy. Maka made sure that everyone had gone to bed before midnight. All was peaceful until... "WHAT THE HELL!" this loud burst woke everyone up. Maka immediately went to yell at Soul who had made the sound, but was stopped when she saw that soul wasn't exactly Soul. Soul was franticly waving his arms around his torso. Black Star was the next to talk. "WHAT THE FUCK SOUL, WHY DO YOU HAVE BOOBS!" then stopped in surprise of his unusually high voice. "WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE BOOBS!" he screamed after he realized that he was in the same situation. Everyone was in horror as they examined there new bodys. Each and every one of them had changed genders. "I HAVE BOOBS!" Black star said a bit more cheerfully. He started to bounce his new attachments up and down in excitement. This offended Maka which ended in Black Star with a dent in his head. Maka was amazed at her newly found strength. Liz latched on to Patty in somewhat of a whimper. Patty was past the confusion state and now wanted to go back to bed. "STOP SCREAMING EVERYONE I WANT MORE SLEEP!" Patty screamed much louder than anyone else had by far. "Patty's right," Maka said, "we should stop screaming, but i think we better sort this out before we go back to bed." Patty made a sad face. Kid stood up to speak, but was interrupted when his pajama pants fell down due to his skinnier waist, and grabbed his boxers before they fell down too. The now pink-faced Kid pulled up his pajama pants and suggested, "Patty, Liz, and I should go to the library to see if we can shed any light on this." Maka nodded and Kid scurried of back to his mansion with Liz and Patty close behind to change. " We should all borrow each other's clothes, until we can solve this." Maka said as she got up. She then then realized that her bra made her look ridiculous and blushed. She quickly said, "C'mon Soul." and ran off into her room.

She looked at souls new body. He looked somewhat close to her previous self so she felt safe guessing that that he now had the same breast size she did. She handed him a bra, white panties, a black and white striped t-shirt, a black skirt, and black leggings. Soul made a face as she offered him the pile of clothing. Eyeing the bra Soul said, "Wait, that bra is large, and came from you dresser. Maka, did you steal someone's bra?" Maka looked at him weirdly, confused why he would make that assumption, then finally realized that he was calling her flat chested and couldn't believe that the bra belonged to her. Her face got red. Soul could tell what was going to happen next and grabbed the clothes and ran off giggling.

Soul came back not to long after, smiling. Maka instently knew why, he had just gotten naked and saw a girl body. She rolled her eyes and lead soul into his room to get her clothes. He picked up a few dirty clothes off the floor and handed them to her.

"I am not wearing dirty clothes."

"Too bad none of them are clean. You should have done the laundry" Soul replied

"It was YOUR turn to do the laundry!" She snapped back

"Oh well." Soul said smiling

Maka went throu his messy room and found a un touched basket of clean laundry in the corner and gathered some clothes out of it. "God Soul, you got to clean your room" Maka pestered. "Is now really the time?" Soul snapped.


	2. Disruption

Maka and Soul walked out of their house and head towards Soul's Motor Cycle.

"So where now?" Soul asked while pulling his new long hair up in a ponytail.

"Professor Stein's House." Maka replied

Soul stopped walking and looked at Maka. "Don't you think he would want to dissect us if we told him we were in this situation? I do not want to be dissected on the day that I get boobs."

Maka glared at Soul and replied, "He wouldn't dissect a student, Soul. Anyways I don't think that any band teacher is going to know what's going on, Professor Stein is probably the best person to help us that lives near us.

Soul grunted and nodded his head. Some boys, who probably went to the academy, came around the corner and walked over to talk to soul. The taller boy went up to him and said, "Hey cutie, want to go get a drink at the bar down the street." Soul harshly replied, "In your dreams Perv!" The boy grabbed souls waist. "Hey, c'mon." Soul turned his arm into a sythe and put it close to the boys throat. The boy broke a sweat and ran off with the shorter running right behind him. Soul laughed and hoped on his bike. Maka silently got on behind. "I sure taught them." Soul said, taking in his victory and drove off.


	3. Arrivel

The red painted bike rolled onto the cracked pavement of Dr. Stein's Driveway. Soul slowly turned and pulled out the key. He tip toed to where Maka now stood.

"Soul, what the hell are you doing." Maka asked

"Taking precautions, I told you, Stein sends chills down my spine." Soul replied in barely even a whisper

"Well cut it out." Maka said while sighing and rolling her eyes.

Soul and Maka stood in the looming shadow of Stein's gigantic door way. Maka gulped and knocked on the stitched door. They heard rolling, that obviously came from Stein rolling on his office chair from his lab to the door, then a crash. They then heard Ms. Maries soft voice say, "Oh Stein, you've got to stop that, you'll hurt yourself. Plus you've broke the vase 3 times already doing the same thing. I'm going to run out of hot glue, then I will have to go to the store to get more, and you know how it is with me and getting lost on my way to the store." Stein let out a low grunt and opened the door.

"Oh, it's you too. Wait, what happened?" Stein asked.

Maka, sheepishly smiling, responded, "We were hoping you'd be able to tell us just that."

Marie hadn't moved since she saw the kids. Her face seemed to be stuck in a permanent O.

"Well, I haven't the slightest idea. Come in, tell me everything."


	4. What Could it Be?

Maka told everything they knew to Stein and answered all his ludicrous questions.

"Are you sure you didn't drink anything strange?" Stein asked for what felt like the third time.

"YES!" Maka half-screamed back.

"Wait," Soul said. Soul hadn't spoken the whole time they been there in fear of saying the wrong thing and getting a scalpel to his chest."Black Star put something in his drink. I don't know what it was thou, I just thought it was alcohol, but... " Soul stopped talking, beginning to feel the fear again.

"Get me Black Star," Stein said simply

So, Maka quickly pulled out her phone and called Tsubaki (Black Star never answered his phone).

"Hello? Maka?" Tsubaki answered in her low voice.

"Hey, Tsubaki, is Black Star with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, the only lead we have on this mystery, is whatever Black Star put in his drink. Can you guys come over to Steins House?"

"Yeah sure. We'll be there soon."

Then she hung up.


	5. Black Stars Arrivel

After about five minutes of Marie blabbing on about something to do with the decor of the house, soft knocks came from the door.

"Tsubaki! No one will be able to hear that!" The familiar loud voice of the blue-haired brat bellowed, "Like this!

Then came very loud pounds on the door, you could have mistaked it as thunder.

Stein slugged over to the door. "Come in," his deep voice answered.

Black star and Tsubaki came bouncing in and plopped themselves on a couch opposite of Maka and Soul.

"So, Black Star," Stein said getting down to the point, " What did you put in your drink last night."

The strange boy (or should I say girl) got rosy cheeks, "Well I don't really know exactly."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Make growled.

"Well, I was hanging out at the basket ball court and one of my friends I met at a club once, a fairy, gave me this. He didn't say what it was just said something along the lines of "Duuude, try this," He said laughing at his impression

"Well, call your fairy friend and see if he can shed any light on this situation." Stein suggested.

So Black Star pulled out his phone, dialed, then set it on speaker.


	6. Duuuuude

"Hey dude!" Black star said.

"Um who is this?" The voice said, not recognizing the now girl voice Black Star had.

"Oh, its Black Star, I'm a girl now!"

Maka Rolled her eyes.

"Um, what?"

"Yeah I don't know how, but I think it was whatever you gave me at the park."

"Oh, that. I was experimenting with my alchemy set. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was putting in it, just that I thought it would be funny if I had you try it. I just thought it was gonna taste bad, not do any weird side effects."

"Well you were obviously wrong!" Black Star shouted (thou he does shout everything)

"Um, the only thing i can remember putting in was sheep pee. lol."

"Duuuuude, not cool. That's disgusting."

"Sorry man, I can't help. I got to go." then he hung up.


	7. What Next?

"Well, fuck." Black star grumbled. Marie shot him a look that could shatter bones. "That didn't get us any where" Stein finally said, "I can look more into this, you guys will just have to live like this until we can fix it, sorry." "I'll call Kid and see if he got anywhere at the library." Maka pulled out her phone and dialed Liz.

"Hello?" came the deep voice that belonged to Liz.

"Hey, it's Maka. Just checking up, did you figure anything out?"

"Unfortunately no, but Kid over here wasted nearly half our time sorting books so the colors were symmetrical." there was a pause. Maka could tell Liz was glaring at Kid. "What about you, did you guys find anything out?"

"Well, our only lead is whatever Black Star put in his drink. We called his friend who gave him it, but he has no idea. Professor Stein says we will probably just have to live like this for a little while until we can fix this."

"Okay, I'll tell patty and Kid, bye."

"Bye"


End file.
